


Playing With Passion

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Modern AU, Pure Smut, but there is no wol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: After an exhausting party, Emet and his lover find themselves feeling a little adventurous.Prequel.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Playing With Passion

**Author's Note:**

> A direct sequel to [Playing With Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348284/chapters/64168693), though since this is just smut, there's not much of a need to actually read it first I suppose.

Emet’s limo is waiting for them as they leave the building, his arm hooked through hers while her both her hands grasps at his. The driver had arrived a few minutes prior, having been informed by Emet that they were leaving.

The architect opens the door for her and she slides in first, gently removing her hairpin as he gets ready. There’s a mild silence in the car before he finally speaks first.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I — ” She stammers a moment, averting her gaze with a mild flush. “I-I enjoyed dancing with you...and the art pieces were pretty. Hyth is nice...”

“Hmm. I’ll be sure to pass on the message.” She can hear the smirk in his voice without having to look at him. “I am sorry, though, for Carlin’s behaviour.” He clicks his tongue. “He won’t bother us again, I’m sure.”

It‘s difficult to argue with him, remembering the absolutely damning things he’d said about the other man. And the way his wife had reacted...

“Th-thank you, again, for...d-defending me...” It seems a little selfish to phrase it like that, but — as long as he doesn’t deny it.

“You’re welcome.” He pauses a moment, as if considering something. “I think I’d like a kiss, as a reward.”

Arianna raises a brow as she blinks, looking at him. “I-I kissed you. At the party.” After his nap.

“That was only on the cheek.” He had no right to pout at her as he taps his cheekbone. “I want a proper one. And I’m so lonely over here all by myself.”

She looks at the distance between them, unconvinced. “We’re sitting right beside each other...?”

“But I don’t even have a beautiful lady in my lap.”

The hyuran woman bites her lower lip in consideration, glancing about the car. The windows are darkened...and there’s a panel between them and the driver, not to mention a good few rows of seats...

He’s told her before she can speak as she likes here, no one would be able to hear her.

Normally, she wouldn’t even consider this, but...

But she *wants* to. And, after earlier...he’d...

Before she can think herself into *not* doing it, she inhales sharply and unbuckles her seatbelt —

“Oh? Really?”

— and slides herself along the seat, turning to face him as she swings a leg across to straddle him awkwardly.

“I only asked for a kiss, but I’m not going to complain,” he murmurs, his mouth curving as he settles his hands upon her hips.

She can feel a deep flush rising to her cheeks. She smells his cologne and the champagne they’d partaken in earlier; before she can manage to think better of it, she tilts her head to kiss him. He’s warm and soft and heady and she tangles her fingers in his hair as he runs a hand up her back to pull her closer.

It’s “supposed” to be a chaste kiss, though she supposes she’s lying to herself if she says she thought it would remain that way, especially with the way she’d thrown herself at him.

He’s quick to try to deepen the kiss, pulling her closer, his tongue sliding against her lips. And she’s just as quick to oblige him, signing into the kiss as she clutches at him. When they break apart, he smirks lazily at her, brushing a hand through her hair, watching the strands fall from his fingers for a moment.

“I think I haven’t been rewarded enough,” he has the gall to purr. “I think I’l have to keep you here until I do.”

She bites her lower lip in a bid to keep herself from smiling, shaking her head gently. But instead of saying anything, she simply leans and presses a kiss to his cheek. She’s about to lavish him with yet another when one of his hands leaves her to rub bemusedly at the spot she had pressed her lips against. Oh, right — the...lipgloss? Lipstick? She’d forgotten —

“I’m sorry — “

“Hmm? Oh, no, if it’s you, I don’t mind.” His mouth quirks as he lets his hand fall to the side. “Continue.”

For some reason, she can’t quite push aside the image of a king waiting to be pampered, which only amuses her further. She’s unable to quell the tiny giggle that rises to her lips. Despite being certain this isn’t the reaction he’d wanted, she watches his gaze soften slightly -- which _does_ threaten to fluster her further, so she busies herself with cupping his jaw with both hands and pressing yet another kiss to his cheek. And another, until she’s peppered his entire face with soft kisses, his eyes shut.

When he opens them again, he wears a self-satisfied smirk. Instead of speaking for the moment, he finally reaches to touch her again, drawing her close for a soft kiss.

“You know,” he murmurs as he drags his mouth along her jaw and up to her ear, “I could make you mine _here_ , too...”

She shivers slightly, swallowing nervously against the flutters of butterflies in her stomach. Then shakes her head and mumbles a quick _no_.

He clicks his tongue. “You’re such a tease,” he grumbles, rubbing fingers along her hip.

“W-well, how else am I supposed to g-get back at you for how much you tease _me_?”

She can feel him smirk against her ear.

“True. But...” He bites at her ear lobe, pressing a hand to the small of her back as he growls, “Is that really a game you want to play with me...?”

“Ah...” Shivering, she squirms her hips against his unthinkingly, causing him to gasp against her ear before he dips to kiss at her neck. Arianna can’t help but whine at the sensation, running her fingers through his hair as she grinds against him again -- though this time the motion is far more deliberate. He answers with a soft nibble to her skin, rubbing his hand up her back and slipping his fingers into her dress, stroking her side and moving up.

Though she’s been clear about not _continuing_ activities here, he’ll go as far as he’s able to without her growing cross. His long fingers and warm palms explore what he can, raking over her clothed body while he presses kisses and tiny bites to her neck and shoulder. Finally, _she_ tilts _his_ head to coax him to kiss her properly, and they kiss and kiss and kiss until her head spins and she feels enough like jello that she doesn’t think she could get off him even if she had to.

But nevertheless they somehow manage it once the limo finally comes to a halt outside his doors, though admittedly it likely takes them a minute or so to realise or care. Once they’re finally in the house, Emet tugs her by the hand up the stairs, though instead of relocating to the bedroom, he leads her into the far closer lounge.

“This spot will do nicely,” he rasps abruptly, throwing himself onto the sofa and all but pulling her onto his lap, in the same position as earlier. He’s kissing her again before she can speak, and she all but melts atop him, clutching fingers at his hair.

He slides a hand up the skirt of her dress, wasting no time in hooking fingers around the side of her panties. “I do think we need these off,” he purrs before giving her a hot kiss as he tries to pull her undergarments away. She nearly allows him to before she seems to remember something.

“W-wait,” she says as she pulls away from him, grasping at his arm to tug his hand away.

“Hmm? Why?” He sounds vaguely confused though mostly unimpressed.

“Um -- ” Yes, how is she supposed to put this, exactly? “Y-you...you first...” Shyly, she pushes her skirt away to touch at his belt. Though it probably shouldn’t be possible, Arianna thinks she feel her face burn all the more once she actually _looks_ at the evidence of his desire. Whilst he’s bemused, he doesn’t complain; instead helping her remove his clothing with a sharp smirk.

“Oh, wait,” he says abruptly when she’s halfway to pulling his pants down his knees, as if remembering something. She sits next to him on the sofa as he fumbles with his pocket. He pulls out a square packet and grins widely at her.

She simply blinks at him while he pulls the rest of his pants and boxers off with a mild, contented hum.

“Why do you have that...?”

“For this, obviously.”

“Y-you had no idea we would be doing this?”

“Maybe I _hoped_ we would. Am I not allowed to have dreams?”

Arianna has to resist the urge to roll her eyes even despite her vague amusement -- or perhaps fondness? Should she really be experiencing silly warm feelings about something like this?

Regardless, she doesn’t hesitate to climb back on top of him again, biting her lip as she does so. This time, she doesn’t stop him from pulling her underwear off, and he tosses them carelessly to the floor as he continues to explore her inner thighs. She gives a tiny whimper when he brushes his fingers against her wet folds, and his to close her eyes against the smug expression he grants her.

“You’re all soaked for me,” he purrs aloud, leaning to kiss her on the cheek as he slips a finger within her. She gives another soft whine, head spinning as she presses herself into his palm. “What a good girl,” he coos as he adds a second finger, biting on her earlobe when he feels her walls tighten around her.

She already feels him curling his fingers against that spot within her that makes her feel stars, his other arm pulling her closer against him. She can feel his hardness against one of her thighs, though she can barely give it much thought against the pleasure flooding her body. Automatically, she rocks her hips into his deliberate motions, tiny sounds of bliss leaving her. Her eyes slide shut as she buries her face against his neck, giving him soft kisses when she remembers.

“You look beautiful, my dear. So lovely...I could watch you all night...” If he had the patience. A pity they hadn’t taken their clothes off entirely; she would look even more a vision squirming nude against his fingers, though there’s a certain appeal to her disheveled look like this, too. Something left to the imagination, though he’s already seen her before, he can still pretend.

His other hand travels to her shoulder, gently pulling. “Let me look at you...” He has half a mind to bring her to release like this and watch her fall apart completely from his fingers -- her face is always pretty -- but watching her leaves him compelled to ask, for better or for worse.

“Is this enough for you, Arianna?” he purrs, kissing at the corner of her mouth and her hot cheek as he nuzzles closer, his hand sliding through her hair and raking fingers gently against her scalp. “Or would you like me to fuck you?”

“Ah...” She always likes it when he talks, even when he sometimes uses such words; whilst typically something she would frown about, in the right mood they merely stoke the fire he brings about in her. Her body halts as she tries to focus enough to give him a response, her darkened eyes meeting his for a moment before the knowledge of what she wishes to say has her glancing away skittishly. “I-I want you, Emet...”

She can’t put it another way, and he doesn’t ask her to, either; he knows what she means, and her bashful admission is enough to excite him further. He adores her reactions, from her eagerness to her coyness.

“All right...” Carefully, he pulls away from her. To her mild mortification, she can’t stop the whimper that leaves her at feeling suddenly empty. Her head spins as he tilts her up to look at him.

“Don’t worry, sweet girl, I couldn’t bear to disappoint you,” he murmurs lowly, sealing her lips with a heated kiss. Her fingers dart to his hair, eagerly clinging to him as the kiss deepens, his tongue sliding against hers.

Beneath her skirt, Emet positions himself for easier entry, breaking the kiss to press lips to her jaw.

“Sit on me?” he asks lazily, his other hand at her hips now to support her. Swallowing nervously, she nods with a flush and slowly lowers herself upon him. A soft, blissful sigh leaves her as he enters her, and he emits a pleased purr of his own. Though he’d resigned himself to allowing her to pick the pace, he can’t help but give a shallow thrust at the sensation of her hot, slick walls fluttering around him. With a contented hum, he nuzzles forehead against hers. He has the sudden, belated realisation he can’t actually _see_ himself enter her, and for one absurd moment grows just a bit more annoyed at their state of dress.

Well, it’s his fault, really, so he has nothing to complain about.

He gives her another languid kiss as she settles upon him entirely, her fingers trembling lightly upon his shoulders. Smirking, he runs one hand up and down her back encouragingly.

“Good girl,” he says with a wide leer.

“S-stop that,” she stammers even as the deep flush rises to her cheeks and she feels herself clenching around him.

“What? Calling you that?” Emet moves his other hand to her other hip to hold her properly. “But you like it. Why should I?” He doesn’t give her room to respond as he begins to move her carefully, lifting her up to pull her down on him again.

“Ah -- ” But she tries to speak anyway, only resulting in what she perceives as an embarrassingly loud sound that has her clamping her mouth shut. Arianna’s fingers curl upon his shoulders as she does her best to control herself.

He clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“I did ask you not to do that.” Though perhaps he shouldn’t have tried to move things along. He lets go of her to instead drag fingertips along her jaw. “You’ll hurt yourself. And I do so enjoy listening to you moan for me...do you know how sexy you sound?”

“N-no -- ” At least she has the capacity to argue. “I don’t sound -- like that -- ” Her brows furrow.

“But you do.” He smirks softly at her. “I do think I’m somewhat of an expert.”

Instead of giving him a verbal response, she opts to lift herself instead. She’s not sure whether she’s simply frustrated or doesn’t want to engage the conversation anymore --

Or maybe she just wants to chase that nice feeling from just a few minutes ago --

But for the moment she lets herself do as she wants, even watching him watching her bounce in his lap with narrowed golden eyes. He caresses her hips and sides and back, a quiet sigh leaving him as he moves his hips shallowly into her movements.

It’s not long until he takes matters into his own hands, however. Grasping at her hips, he pulls her into his harsher thrusts, making her gasp and moan atop him as he slams _just so_ into her, leaving her a squirming and moaning mess.

“E-Emet, please, please -- please...”

“Yes, sweetheart...”

At first she tries to move with him, though she quickly finds her legs tiring in this position. He has little issue moving her himself, allowing her to clutch heatedly to him as he brings them both to their completion. Her lovely yelps and whimpers echo with his groans and purrs in between their kisses as he thrusts into her.

With one last, desperate calling of his name, Arianna’s entire body grows taut as she spirals over the edge. The vicelike grip she has about him has him finally nearing completion as well, releasing as his hips twitch erratically.

Gasping, the two cling to one another, her face pressed into his neck as he rubs fingers up and down her back. Finally, he tips his head backwards to rest against the back of the couch, blinking up at the ceiling.

“You know,” he says finally, breathless and somewhat wistfully, “we could have done this in the car, too...”

She has to scoff in amusement as she draws herself closer, lying against him. “N-no, we couldn’t.”

“Hmph...and why not?”

“N-not private enough...”

“But no one can see or hear us.”

“And too cramped.”

“Ah...then I shall have to invest in a more spacious one, then.”

For a while, there’s nothing but the sound of their breathing as they nestle against one another, their highs slowly coming down.

At least until he trails a hand to her hip again.

“Want to do this again upstairs...? I still haven’t gotten you out of this dress...”

**Author's Note:**

> [Prequel fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348284/chapters/64168693).


End file.
